


Bring Me Back To Humanity

by PoemsForNoOne



Category: Shameless (US)
Genre: Anger, Domestic Violence, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-02-18
Updated: 2015-02-18
Packaged: 2018-03-13 14:32:15
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,986
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3385259
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/PoemsForNoOne/pseuds/PoemsForNoOne
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>In this moment Ian wasn’t human- he was an animal. Naturally his instincts and primal nature was aimed to kill, so he continued to smash Kenyatta’s face in again and again.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Bring Me Back To Humanity

Ian stared into the eyes of an angry Kenyatta, who had blood staining the side of his face. Kenyatta growled as Ian looked at him, both eyes glaring directly into one another. Kenyatta’s bravado was that of a wounded dog, trying to reclaim the Alpha status that Ian took with one punch. Ian never let up, no matter how scary Kenyatta tried to make himself look, Ian stood his ground. Like a jungle cat, waiting calmly for just the precise moment to pounce.

 Mandy was crying in the corner, pleading for it all to stop. She covered her face which was bruised and bloodied from Kenyatta’s earlier blows.

 “Please stop, Ian! He didn’t mean to do this!” Mandy pleaded as she got up to try and get in between to the two of them.

 “STAY OUT OF THIS BITCH!” Kenyatta angrily pushed her down and she fell hard on the floor, helplessly sobbing into the hardwood.

 That was it; the precise moment. Without hesitation Ian lunged forward and swiftly punched Kenyatta in the face, stunning him momentarily.  Within that moment Ian took the opportunity to cheap shot him in the Johnson, making Kenyatta keel over just enough for Ian to grab him by his head and continually knee him in the face.

 It was when Kenyatta finally fell over, barely conscious that Ian jumped on top of him and started to pummel his face him. Again and again, Punch after punch, hit after hit. In this moment Ian wasn’t human- he was an animal. Naturally his instincts and primal nature was aimed to kill, so he continued to smash Kenyatta’s face in again and again. Ian’s eyes widened as Kenyatta’s blood stained his fists and his clothes- but none of that matters. One of the biggest jobs in the animal kingdom is to protect its loved ones- at no cost.

 “You’re going to kill him! IAN STOP! PLEASE!” Mandy’s crying turned into screaming when she seen the pool of blood that her boyfriend was laying in. Ian couldn’t stop though, instead he reached for the nearest object he could find so he could finally finish the job. He grabbed the lamp that was nearby and smashed Kenyatta with it. The lamp shattered into pieces but that didn’t stop Ian from grabbing a shard of the broken glass to hold up to Kenyatta’s neck. Just when he was about to use the shard to cut the vein on his jugular that Ian had been eyeing, a familiar force shoved him out the way.

 “Ian! FUCKING STOP” Mickey had just come back from working his moving truck scam with Iggy and had walked through the door just in time. Mickey had pushed Ian off of Kenyatta, who looked lifeless on the hardwood. He managed to get on top of him, straddling Ian so that he stayed immobile. “Ian stop!” Mickey pleaded as Ian struggled underneath him, his face beet red and growling at Mickey to let him go. Ian was rabid, and Mickey struggled to hold him down.

 “LET ME FUCKING GO! I’M GOING TO FUCKING KILL HIM. LET ME GO” Ian yelled. Mickey didn’t recognize the boy he was protecting, the kind boy he loved turned into a killing machine within a blink of an eye. Ian’s eyes weren’t the kind and warm green ones that Mickey remembered, they were darker filled with anger and hatred and Mickey almost couldn’t even recognize them.

 “IAN PLEASE!” Mickey pleaded once more, but that didn’t stop Ian from successfully pushing Mickey off of him and standing up to finish the job.

 Before Ian could pounce on Kenyatta one more time, Mickey was the once to pounce on Ian. However, this wasn’t in a violent way to subdue Ian. Instead Mickey forcefully threw himself into Ian, wrapping his arms around the red haired boy he loved so much and refused to let go.

 Ian’s breath was hard, and heavy. His heart was beating rapidly and Mickey could feel it pounding. Ian’s hands were clenched in tight fists at his side; he couldn’t move his arms from mickeys tight death grip.

Ian started to feel moisture on his shoulder, confused as to whether it was sweat or blood from the fight- but it was neither. Mickey’s eye began to water as he held on tightly to Ian.

 “Ian please. Come back to me.” He pleaded as if it were an impossible task. “I need you. Please!” Mickey’s voice was breaking, and his arms tightened around Ian. “I can’t lose you again Ian. Please, I love you!” In that moment Mickey didn’t care how he sounded. He could’ve sounded like the biggest queen in the world, professing his love for Ian.

 “Come back to me Ian, I need you! You’re the only one. The only one!” Ian heard this and slowly his own vision came back to him. He slowly stared to come to and the first thing he seen was Kenyatta was lying on the floor; still and unmoving. Mandy was by his sid checking for a pulse or any indication that he was still alive.

 “He’s still breathing, but it’s really shallow!” She cried to Mickey, who still hasn’t let go of Ian.

 “FUCKING GOOD! I HOPE THAT PIECE OF SHIT DIES!” Mickey grumbled with his head still buried into Ian. No one bothered to stop Mandy as she called for an ambulance. Mickey and Ian Just stood there, Ian slowly coming back to reality. His hands began to unclench and his heart beat dropped down dramatically- back to a normal pace. His breath went from hyperventilated, to normal slow and long ones. His face went from red to almost pale when he completely came out of his fit of rage and felt Mickey holding him. “Ian, please. I need you!” Mickey pleaded again. Ian completely unclenched his hands and grabbed wrapped his arms around Mickey holding him back, as tightly as he could- as if this was the last time they were ever going to see each other.

 The uncertainty of the situation scared Ian immensely. What if this was the final straw, and what if he would be sent away again to the psych ward- all for protecting Mandy. With this thought, he couldn’t let go; he held on tighter each second.

 “Fuck. I’m sorry.. I’m so sorry!” Ian cried as he realized the severity of the situation.

 “It’s okay. He had it coming. That piece of shit had it coming. It’s you I’m worried about, not him” Mickey reassured.

 “I’ve been taking my meds, I swear. I don’t know what came over me. I just… I just… Fuck. FUCK!” Ian yelled his heart started to race again from the anxiety. Before Ian got all riled up again, Mickey grabbed Ian’s face and looked deep into his eyes. He noticed right away that Ian’s warm green eyes returned and that instantly made him weak.

 “Ian, listen to me. You’re going to be ok. Nothing will happen alright, we can deal with all of this together. We will figure it out, we always do.” Mickey waited for his response but Ian stared deadpan into Mickey. “Alright?” Ian nodded in assurance.

 Mickey pulled Ian’s face down so that he could kiss the taller boys forehead, before wrapping his arms around him once more.

 “I love you” Mickey said as he held Ian in his arms.

 “I love you too Mick” Ian replied, calming down completely- getting lost in the older boy.

 “We will figure this out together” Mickey reassured Ian once more, to let him know that he was by his side one hundred percent.

 “We always do.” Ian agreed

* * *

 

The next morning Mickey woke up to a familiar arm wrapped around him. He wondered if everything that happened the day before was just a dream- or if Ian was truly there. Mickey turned over and poked the boy who was sleeping next to him.

 “Ian?” He asked as if it were so hard to believe. Ian looked up all groggy eyed back at Mickey.

 “Yeah…” He moaned tiredly and instantly dropped back to fall asleep.

“What the fuck happened?” Mickey asked, but Ian just continued to sleep. Mickey gave up when Ian began to snore, so instead he got up and stepped outside to find a smoke. When he reached the living room he saw Mandy on her hands and knees scrubbing the floor where Kenyatta’s blood stained.

  _So it was real._ Mickey thought as he watched Mandy tirelessly attempt to scrub the tainted floor.

 “What the fuck you staring at?” Mandy hissed as she continued to spray the floor with cleaner.

 “What the fuck happened last night? Why is Ian here?”

 “I thought you wanted him here?” She retorted back.

 “Of course I do. But how? We watched the cops take him away last night. And where the fuck is Kenyatta?”

 “Kenyatta. You mean my boyfriend that _your_ boyfriend hospitalized?”

 “Yes that fucking Kenyatta, how many Kenyatta’s do you think I know?”

 “You’re such an asshole” Mandy glared back and continued with the mess on the floor.

 “Jesus fucking Christ! Just tell me what the fuck happened!” Mickey shouted impatiently.

 “Well, Kenyatta’s in serious condition but he’s going to be okay” Relief flood Mickey, manslaughter was one less thing he had to worry about with Ian. “He should be out of his coma soon”

 “Coma?” Mickey asked in Disbelief.

 “Yes, Coma. There was some internal bleeding to his brain, but they managed it. There is no brain damage, though if the ambulance didn’t get here when they did- it could have been a hell of a lot worse.”

 “So why is Ian here, and not behind bars? A coma is a pretty serious thing to put someone in- He could be facing charges for assault”

 “Yes. But they took one look at my face and put two and two together”

 Mickey had been so caught up in worrying about Ian; he didn’t even realize what happened to his sister. Both of her eyes were black and her lip was blue and purple; Swollen was an understatement. She had a couple scratches and cuts down her face, probably from one of Kenyatta’s rings. 4 stitches lined up on her forehead from where he had smashed Mandy’s face on the wall.

 “Jesus Fucking Christ Mandy! Look what he’s done to you! He had it fucking coming. If Ian wouldn’t have done it, I would.”

 “Yes! I know that…. That’s why when police asked me for my statement I told them the truth!”

 “And what truth was that?”

 “That Kenyatta and I got into a fight, and Ian came home right when Kenyatta smashed my face off the wall…. I told them that Ian was protecting me!”

 “Exactly he was protecting you! So help me god Mandy, If I ever see that fuck face Kenyatta around here again I’m gonna kill him. Then I’ll kill you for going back to him!”

 “I KNOW THAT MICKEY! The cops know that too. That’s why they let Ian go. If this goes to court then they have documented pictures of me, and proof that this was self defense. I signed a statement and everything. Nothing bad is going to happen to Ian, alright” There was brief, awkward silence before Mandy finally spoke again. “I also filed for a restraining order. So he won’t be coming around here anymore”

 Mickey felt relief again; he had enough on his plate than to worry about Mandy’s dick of an ex-boyfriend. With this new knowledge Mickey went back into the room he shared with Ian, sliding quietly back into bed. He turned to one side and put his arm around the red haired boy sleeping next to him. Relief, nothing but relief filled him as he snuggled his face into the back of Ian’s neck.

 “I told you we would figure this out” He said quietly. “We always do”

 

 

 

 


End file.
